User blog:JKGame/Flim and Flam vs Billy Mays: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Hello everyone. Welcome back to another new installment of My Little Rap Battles. I'm honestly agitated because my computer started acting up and it resetted, erasing my progress. So I had to start all over. Let's just get this thing started. This may not be as good as the previous one, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Cover made once again by the one and only Leandro. "MLP's infamous salespony brothers, Flim and Flam, and everyone's favorite infomercial guy, Billy Mays, battle each other to see who's the better salesman known to attract people with their convincing speeches about their products. Who will prevail, scammers or the honest salesman?" (Flim is in red, Flam is in yellow, and when both are rapping together, it's in bold.) Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! FLIM AND FLAM! VS! BILLY MAYS!!! BEGIN!! 'Flim and Flam:' Well, lookie here, another neighsayer! What do you say, brother? Dissing this boisterous drug addict? I just can't resist the Offer! Can't best with us, Mays! We're traveling salesponies nonpareil! We win the crowd and crush our competition at every opportunity! Someone bring in our Miracle Tonic! 'Cause we're spitting rhymes so sick! People have loved you, but it's a dear shame no one actually bought your sh*t! Still want to fight? You're gonna have to take a Leap of Faith! How about we change channels? Like everyone when they see you, Mays! 'Billy Mays:' Are you tired of the wack Mario Bros ripping you off for a quick buck? Hi, I'm Billy Mays here to show them how to get famous off of genuine products! Here we have Ed and Eddy, but no sign of Double D! I can easily wipe these stains out with just a single spray of Oxiclean! It doesn't take a testimonial to prove that you're crappy salesponies You're busy running from angry crowds while I'm busy running my TV series! Think I'm done with these scammers? But wait, there's more! Watch as I take my DualSaw and destroy your entire resort! 'Flim and Flam:' Stay focused, brother! We need to dethrone this so-called King of the Pitch! His style was so broken not even his Fix It could ever repair it! We're Serving up some beef as if we're making Big City Sliders We'll be through with you faster than our machine can produce cider! Honestly, I'm surprised he's not surrendering! All that drug must be messing with his brain! Can't realize that he's grown irrelevant with only cleaning products as his claim to fame! It won't take long to blow your whole legacy up with a single Kaboom! Now let us end our verse by giving our university's initials: F U! 'Phil Swift:' I'll handle this now, Bill. Phil's Swift with his words! Flim and Flam, not even your Christmas dolls are as shoddily made as your entire verse! Try to drown us with your flow, I can easily stop it with the power of Flex Tape! You're proud of conning ponies into giving you bits? Weird Flex, but ok! While you're struggling to keep any of your businesses afloat I'm just here chilling in my boat, no reason for me to gloat! I just Flex Sealed your fate! Shouldn't have stepped up to the challenge! Saw your @sses in half like a boat! Now that's a lot of damage! 'Flim and Flam:' Well, isn't this a surprise? Billy brought in a friend! Someone who in the end, will only be remembered as nothing but a trend! We already finished Billy Mays! Now prepare to be stabbed like a bucket! If it weren't for JonTron, No one would know you existed! We have scammed ponies, yes. But we shall ask how many of your things actually work, huh? As Seen On TV? I call BS on that! You're really no different from us! We even had the head of education and a famed wizard on our side! We’re partying like it’s $19.99, while you both will stay being unknown worldwide! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE- (The logo gets sawed in half.) -AAAHHHH!!! (-Then it gets repaired by Flex Tape.) -RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Flim and Flam Billy Mays and Phil Swift Hint for the next battle Killer Croc Title Card.png Butterfree Based On.png Category:Blog posts